


Leif Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert, headcanons, somebody has to make more leif content so it might as well be me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Leif x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Leif (Dragalia Lost)/Reader, Leif (Dragalia Lost)/You
Kudos: 4





	Leif Headcanons

\- he’s been planning this for days (with help from Patia, of course). he just wants to make everything perfect for you!

\- he’s the epitome of a gentleman as he takes you out to dinner; he brings you flowers, pulls out your chair for you, the whole nine yards

\- he knows that you’re shy so he wants to make sure that you’re comfortable. the restaurant he takes you to is nice, and peaceful despite everything happening in Alberia. it was one of his favorites before the war, and he’s glad that he can share this with you

\- Leif makes sure to escort you home after dinner, as a true knight and gentleman would. he tells you how much he enjoyed your company, and how he’s so happy to be with you. he only hopes that he makes you feel the same...

\- he desperately wants to kiss you, but that would be improper for him to ask... but if you asked him, well... he certainly wouldn’t object


End file.
